


Commie Comes Out!

by ancom_243



Series: The leftists are in love! [2]
Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Coming Out, Commie is in love, Fluff, Other, Punching Nazis, Supportive Ancom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24871264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ancom_243/pseuds/ancom_243
Summary: Commie decides that it is finally time that he tells the rightists a secret about him and Ancom. However, he's a little worried about how Nazi will react.
Relationships: Authleft/Libleft, Commie/Ancom, Tankie/Ancom, leftist unity - Relationship
Series: The leftists are in love! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1799650
Comments: 13
Kudos: 73





	Commie Comes Out!

**Author's Note:**

> Content Warning for homophobia and the q-slur
> 
> I feel like in every fic I've read, Commie has always already been out and secure in his sexuality, and I wanted to write something different!

Commie didn’t think he had ever been this nervous in his entire life. Today, after months of anxiety and stress, he was finally going to tell the rightists about his relationship with Ancom, and, perhaps more importantly, that he wasn’t exactly straight. He wasn’t sure how they’d react, but he knew the two of them well enough to know that at least one member of Team Extreme wouldn’t be supportive.

Whatever, he couldn’t keep it a secret forever, and at least this way, he’ll get to come out on his own terms. Still, he couldn’t help but worry about how Nazi would respond. He’d seen the way that Nazi treated Ancom, misgendering qim, yelling slurs at qim, harassing qim, making qim feel unwelcome. It made him sick to see his lover go through all of that by qimself. The last thing Commie wanted was to be at the receiving end of all of that hate, but he thought maybe, just maybe, Nazi would respect him enough as a fellow authoritarian to leave the two of them alone.

The Commie of six months ago would never have thought that he would ever have been in this situation. Before he moved in with the other extremists, before he met Ancom, he never would have ever imagined himself dating a non-binary person. He always just assumed that he was straight, never giving it a second thought. When he met Ancom, his world turned upside down.

It had taken Commie a few weeks to even admit to himself that he had a crush on Ancom. It’s not like he wasn’t okay with the fact that he liked Ancom, it was more that he was surprised at the fact that he wasn’t 100% straight. He was also not the most emotionally intelligent person, and sorting through his feelings instead of just not thinking about them was a sort of new experience for him. Of course, he came out to Ancom first, telling qim about his feelings for qim one night after one too many shots of vodka. To his surprise, the next morning, Ancom asked him out on a date, and the rest was history. However, up to this point, the pair hadn’t told anyone else, not even their roommates, that they were dating. Commie had always been a little bit worried about coming out, emotional vulnerability and feelings never exactly being his strong suit. Commie still wasn’t even 100% sure if he was gay or bi, or possibly pan, but he knew that he loved Ancom, and that was enough for now. He could put a label on it later. Now he couldn’t imagine not dating Ancom, how qi was always so sweet to him, always made him feel special, wanted. The pair had become pretty much inseparable as of late, and Commie suspected that the rightists were beginning to get suspicious. Just last week the leftists had fallen asleep watching a movie together in the living room, awaking the next morning to a very inquisitive Ancap. It would be a relief not to sneak around anymore, to be able to finally show the world how much he loved and cared for his partner. 

Ancom walked into the room, and was not surprised to see Commie brooding in the corner. They had already discussed what was going to happen today, and Ancom knew Commie was going to be nervous. Still, Ancom thought, maybe talking through it would help. 

“Hey sweetie, what’s wrong?” Ancom inquired as qi wrapped qis arms around Commie’s waist, attempting to comfort him.

“You know what’s wrong Anarkiddie. I can’t stop thinking about what might happen later. Don’t get me wrong, I know I’m ready, but it’s still scary.”

“I know, I know.” Ancom said with a sigh. “Do you know how many times I’ve had to come out? I promise, it will get easier. And no matter what, I love you, and I am here to support you.”

That was nice to hear. Commie smiled and pulled Ancom in for a kiss. This was why he was going to come out today. He was in love, and he didn’t want to hide it any more. 

“I’m really grateful for you Anarkiddie. Thank you. I think I’m ready, and I don’t want to keep the rightists waiting. Let’s do this.”

————

Commie had told the right wingers earlier in the day that he wanted to have a meeting to discuss strategy, so it was no surprise that when he entered the dining room, they were already there waiting for him. He sat down, sick with anxiety and worry. The sight of Nazi and Ancap staring back at him was intimidating, to say the least. He felt like he was going to throw up. This was crazy. He couldn’t do this. Why was he here? He should probably just leave and hide. Yeah, that would be smart. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ancom give him a reassuring smile. Oh. Right. That was why he was here, about to be emotionally vulnerable in front of two people he absolutely despised. 

“Okay Commie, are we actually going to have a meeting, or did you just call us here to waste our time?” Nazi snarled. “Because if we aren’t actually going to talk about strategy, I’m going to go back to playing Call of Duty.”

“Oh and I could be focusing on my investments right now. You should feel lucky that I even graced you with my presence. Time is money, you know.”

Commie glared back at the two of them. He really hated the kulaks and right now was no exception. Still, they did make a fair point. He couldn’t just stand here forever. He had to rip the band aid off. 

He looked back at Ancom, who grabbed his hand under the table and gave it a supportive squeeze. Commie was glad for the physical reassurance, the comfort that qi’s touch brought with it. 

“Well, actually, this isn’t exactly a meeting about strategy” Commie muttered. “There’s something a little more personal that I want to tell you guys about.”

Neither right winger seemed too happy at that.

“Why would you waste our time with your personal problems? I could be investing right now! Honestly, I should just bill you for wasting my time like this.”

“Yeah, and expressing weakness is degenerate. I really hope you aren’t going to waste our time telling us all about your sad little personal problems.”

Commie glanced back at Ancom, panic in his eyes. He hadn’t expected this to go off the rails so quickly. He hadn’t even told them yet, and they were already mad at him! How could this have gone so disastrously wrong already?

Ancom interjected, coming to Commie’s aid. 

“Hey, can you guys please leave him alone? It’s clear that this is something important, so why don’t you two just shut up and listen? Commie, the floor is yours.”

Thankful for Ancom’s help, Commie gave qim a quick nod, and then cleared his throat. Here goes nothing…

“Well, what I want to say is that, um, well, Ancom and I are dating. We have been for a while, and we thought that you guys should know. I am not straight. That’s all, and it is not a big deal, so if you could refrain from blowing this out of proportion, that would be greatly appreciated. Thank you.”

Commie couldn’t believe he just said all that. Honestly, it all just kind of flowed out, like word vomit, without him thinking. Ancom smiled, stood up, and walked behind Commie’s chair, wrapping qis arms around him. That made Commie happy, the physical touch reassuring him that everything would be okay. 

What did not make Commie happy was the look on Nazi’s face. He seemed to go from disbelief, to shock, to anger, all in a matter of seconds. Commie had purposefully not looked at Nazi when he was talking, but now, he couldn’t ignore the look of pure and utter hatred staring back at him. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You, of all people, are dating Ancom? I thought that of everyone here, you were the one decent one, but apparently I was wrong. You’re just another degenerate. I used to admire your strength, but now you disgust me. Fuck you and fuck all of you pathetic queers.”

Jeez, that stung. How could Commie have been so dumb as to think that this could have ever gone well? He should have just been quiet, now he was going to have to face Nazi’s verbal abuse. Commie almost never showed emotion, preferring to conceal his thought and process them later, but he began to feel a few tears well up in his eyes at Nazi’s visceral reaction. 

Ancom was clearly not having it. Qi practically jumped across the room, until qi was face to face with Nazi, anger radiating off of qis body. 

“Holy fucking shit, you’re a horrible fucking person Nazi. Even putting aside your use of slurs, which, as always, is absolutely disgusting, I can’t believe that you would be so blatantly homophobic when someone is trying to come out. That’s a really shitty thing to do.”

Nazi seemed unbothered by Ancom’s remarks. This was an argument they had almost every day, after all. 

“Fuck you. All of you alphabet people think you’re so special, but in reality, you’re just…”

Commie couldn’t really believe what happened next. Of course, the extremists got into verbal fights all the time, but their disagreements almost never got physical. It was always agreed that it would be best for all parties if they were to just save it for the centrists. However, this precedent did not stop Ancom from looking at Nazi in the eyes, and punching him square in the face. The blow landed, and the room fell silent, every extremist focused in on how Nazi would respond.

Nazi stood up, and, while making eye contact with Commie, punched Ancom on the cheek, much harder than Ancom had punched him, and then calmly walked out of the room, flipping off the other extremists.

There was an awkward silence as the remaining three people in the room tried to process what had just happened. Commie was still in a state of shock, and Ancom was still incredibly angry. Qi tried to run after Nazi agian, but Commie held qim back. It wasn’t worth it to cause even more violence. The three extremists stared at each other, not really sure what to say .Ancap was the one to finally break the silence. 

“So, you’re gay?”

Commie looked up, flustered. He had been so caught up in what happened with Nazi and Ancom that he had almost forgotten why they were even in this situation in the first place. Ancap really didn’t seem hostile though, so Commie decided to give him an honest answer. 

“Honestly, I don’t really know. I’m definitely not straight, but I haven’t really figured the rest out yet. All I know is that I love Ancom. “

Ancom smiled back at his response, but Commie could already see a large bruise starting to form on his cheek. God, he felt sick. Ancom got hurt because qi was standing up for him. He knew it wasn’t really his fault, but he still felt guilty. 

Ancap seemed unbothered by Commie’s response. ‘

“That’s cool. To be honest, I don’t really care, but good for you, I guess. Well, I best be off, I have a company to run!” He then proceeded to walk out of the dining room, leaving Commie and Ancom alone to process what just happened. 

“Well Anarkiddie, that went about as well as I thought it would. But at least it’s over now.”

“I’m proud of you Tankie. You were brave, and even though Nazi’s reaction was about as bad as we thought, at least I got to punch him”

“Ha, yeah that was pretty badass. But, seriously, are you okay? He didn’t hurt you too much, did he?”

“No, I’ll be fine, I’ve been beaten up worse. But how are you? I know how hard this can be.”

Commie thought about that for a second. How was he, actually? Of course, the Nazi’s words had stung, but it’s not like he was not expecting that. And he had to admit, it was kind of hot to see his partner stand up for him like that. At the same time though, he did feel a sense of dread when he thought about having to see Nazi again tomorrow. He was sure that Nazi wouldn’t forget about this, and Commie was already prepared to be on the receving end of some less than kind language. But he could handle it, especially with Ancom by his side.

“I think I’ll be okay Anarkiddie. I am not looking forward to interacting with Nazi again, but I am very happy that we will finally get to be ourselves.”

Ancom pulled Commie in for a kiss, wrapping qis arms around his chest, pulling him into a tight hug. 

“Yeah, that makes me really happy too.”

————

It had been two weeks since Commie came out to the other extremists, and, to his surprise, not much had changed. Every time Nazi even started to make a homophobic comment, Ancom would give him a look, and start to reach for qis bat. This seemed to scare Nazi enough to leave them alone. It seemed that getting punched in the face did act as a deterrent for Nazi’s hateful language, and he resigned himself to just silently judging the leftists whenever they showed affection for one another. Ancap was surprisingly supportive, despite his nonchalant initial response, and one day he even sold Commie a rainbow flag. 

“I’m selling these on the internet for Pride Month, and I thought you might like one. I bought them in bulk directly from the sweatshops, and now I’m selling them online for a massive profit, but for you, I’ll sell you one for a discount. Thought you might appreciate it.”

“Uh, thank you so much Ancap, that was unexpected, but I appreciate the gesture.”

“Of course! I’ll always be supportive of your community when it is profitable for me!” 

He and Ancap exchanged money, and Commie took the flag. Normally he’d give the kulak a hard time about rainbow capitalism and the exploitation of the working class, but today he decided against it. Commie looked down at the flag. He had never owned any pride merchandise before, and even though it was probably made by severely exploited workers, it still made him happy. He decided that he would hang it up on his bedroom door, both to annoy Nazi, and because looking at the flag made him happier than he would care to admit.

Ancom watched him as he hung the flag up vertically on his door, pride in qir eyes. Qi had started staying in Commie’s room, and although Commie was still getting used to the extra clutter that Ancom would always leave around his room, it made Commie extremely happy to wake up next to the person he loved every morning. Now that everyone living in the house knew that they were together, they spent days on end at each other’s sides, completely and utterly in love.

“That looks great Tankie!:

Commie hadn’t noticed the anarchist watching him but when he saw qis adorable face staring back up at him, he laughed.

“Da, I thought you might appreciate it. I think it looks great up on our door.”

“You know Tankie, I’m proud of you. A month ago, you never would have admitted that you weren’t straight, let alone hung up a pride flag on your door. 

“You’re right, I have come a long way. Thank you for helping me learn to accept and love who I am.”

“Of course Tankie! I love you!”

“And I love you too Anarkiddie.”

Commie knew that he wasn’t done coming out yet. Ancom had warned him about how as an LGBT person in a heteronormative society, you never really stop coming out. But Commie knew he would be fine. He had the power of love on his side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that wasn't too sweet. I just love a happy ending! Happy pride month everyone!


End file.
